This invention relates to hanging devices, and more particularly to a rotatable hanging device.
Hanging devices for hanging an object from a substantially horizontal surface such as a ceiling or the like are known. However, in many instances, it is desired to hang an object from a ceiling while also allowing the object to be rotatable. This is particularly important when hanging plant baskets from the ceiling so that the plant can be rotated in order to successively expose the complete circumference of the plant to a light, for example, light coming in from a window.
The object of the present invention is to provide a rotatable hanging device which is attractive, simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture and easy to use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a rotatable hanging device which is suitable for use with substantially any type of object to be hung without requiring the use of "S" hooks or the like.